Often, people create an electronic document from a paper document by scanning the paper document or capturing the paper document using a camera. The electronic document, so created, lacks many electronic properties as compared to an original electronic document from which the paper document was created. For example, the original electronic document may have a video or a slideshow or an animation which is lost due to the creation of the paper document. The electronic document created from the paper document also lacks such video or slideshow or animation. In addition, if the paper document is a black and white print of the original electronic document that contains colored content then color properties are also not present in the paper document and hence, also absent from the electronic document created from the paper document. Therefore, the electronic document, created from the paper document, significantly lacks electronic properties which are otherwise present in the original electronic document.